Barely Safe
by stefann16
Summary: Jing has been alone for a long time, her family was killed in the early stages of the outbreak. She still sees them in her dreams, but she has to leave them behind her and move on. Will Jing be able to face this crumbling world on her own?
1. Chapter 1: Saved

**Barely Safe: Pilot**

Jing is holding her katana tightly, it feels like a million walkers are chasing her. Her vision is blurring while she falls down. She only hears the sound of groaning zombies coming near. Everything turns black... When she opens her eyes, there is a man who offers his hand. She reaches out for it while she tries not to fall.

''Hi, my name is Negan. And these people are my companions, we call ourselves the saviors.''

One of these saviors is catching Jing's eye, a tall man who has blue eyes and short brown hair that he wears in a quiff. Suddenly she realizes, her katana is gone.

'Hey, where the hell is my sword? Did you take it?!'

Negan is starting to laugh.

''Honey, we just saved your ass. Maybe a thank you is in order?''

'You are getting no thank you until I get my sword back, asshole!'

Negan slaps Jing right in the face.

''Get this bitch back to the base and lock her up! I will see that she gets an appropriate punishment. Maybe I can even get Lucile involved.''

'Lucile..?'

Jing feels a blow on the back of her head, and once again everything is turning black.

She wakes up in a small room. She still feels the pain of the smack on her head. Her hands are tied. Negan opens the door while she is trying to get up.

''So how many stars would you give this place?''

'Why are you doing this? Do you like to save people just to lock them up later? How did you even get those people to support your actions?'

''They don't support me, they fear me.''

'I don't.'

''I know, but that time will come really soon. Believe me.''

Negan grabs Jing by her neck, with his other hand he is reaching down to her crotch.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

Jing spits in his face.

''What the fuck, bitch!'' *smacks her*

A savior rushes towards Negan.

''Negan! There is a horde of walkers coming in, Dwight is asking for you.

'Shit, you got lucky asian cunt! Sebastian, make sure she doesn't escape while I am absent.'

Jing recognizes that face, it's that guy she was checking on when they saved her.

'How can you follow a leader who wants to lock people and rape them?'

''He tried to rape you?''

'Yes, just before you came in. Thank God that you did.'

''I'm sorry, I always knew he was sick.''

'Why are you staying then, do you fear him?'

''No, I don't fear HIM, I just feel safer... well I don't know if I feel safer anymore. I just tought I was safe, for a while. Until he became violent.''

'We can escape, togheter. Please, you have to help me.'

''You do realize we will be hunted by him for the rest of our lives, right?''

'I'd take the risk. Would you?'

''Yes. Let's go.''

Sebastian quickly cuts the bandages from her wrists.

'Do you know where my katana is? I am Jing by the way.'

''Probably in the storage room, I'll show you where it is.''

'There is someone on guard.'

''Let me deal with him.''

Sebastian quickly covers the savior's mouth and stabs his throat.

''Take your katana and let's get out of here.''

'Wait, how will we leave, uncought?'

''No worries, I know another exit.''

Jing and Sebastian are running towards an exit, as they open the door a couple of walkers attack. Fortunatly they are able to overpower them. And the walkers are quickly killed. They are running towards the forest-area, suddenly Jing gets shot in her leg. It's just a flesh wound but it really hurts.

''Here grab my hand, I'll help you up!''

'I can't! It hurts!'

''Hold on to me, okay?''

Sebastian grabs Jing and continues to run as fast as he can. A couple of hours later he stumbles upon a farm surrounded by barbed wire. There is a large house too. The place looks unharmed, but you could see the vegetables growing. There were obviously people inside. Maybe Sebastian could ask for help. A young female is coming outside.

'What are you doing here?'

''Miss, this woman is hurt. Can we stay here, just for a couple of days?''

'I will ask my father to look at the wound, but I can't guarantee that you can stay here.'

''Thanks.''

'First of all, I am Caroline.''

''Sebastian.''

'Okay Sebastian, I'll show you in. Just come with me.'

Caroline and Sebastian enter the house, Sebastian gets Jing to lie in the couch.

'Caroline, who are these people?'

''Dad, these people need your help. This girl is wounded, can you look at it?''

'I'll see what I can do.'

''Do you have a place to stay?''

'No, we don't.'

''It's getting dark, I guess you can stay for one night. I hope you don not mind sleeping in a barn?''

'No, not at all. Thanks, sir.'

''You can call me Wyatt.''

'Thanks, Wyatt.'

''Now, let me patch up your girlfriend.''

'She is not... Whatever.'

While Jing is taken care of, Caroline is getting Sebastian to the barn.

'The barn is not the nicest place to stay, but you got yourself a place to sleep.'

''Thank you, for everything Caroline.''

'Here are some blankets, if you need anything else I'll be in the stables. Your friend will be here soon, good night.'

''Night.''

Sebastian fears that Negan isn't finished with them. If Negan continues to haunt them, these people will be killed too. But Jing has to rest, they HAVE to stay.

One hour later, Jing enters the barn. Sebastian is sitting on his hay matress.

''How is your leg?''

'Better. We are lucky that we found these people. But I was thinking... how do we tell them about Negan?'

''We can't tell them, Jing. It is way too dangerous, they will kick us out.''

'I know. But I just thought they had to know what to expect.'

''Look, maybe they don't even know where we are. I was running for hours, remember? I was basically stumbing in the end.''

'Am I that heavy?' *laughs*

*laughs* ''No.''

'But seriously, thank you, you saved my life more than once today, Sebastian.'

''I wouldn't hesitate to do it again.''

Sebastian and Jing look eachother straight in the eye.

'You are probably tired. Let's get to sleep.'

Jing tries to sleep, but she is constantly thinking about Sebastian. What just happened? It felt right, but she barely knows him. Maybe it's because he saved her. And then there is Negan who is chasing them. There are too many emotions going on. Will Jing be able to face Negan? And what about the farm and Sebastian?


	2. Chapter 2: Leave Her

**Barely Safe: Leave Her**

Jing is at home, her sister is smiling while she is playing with her dolls. Her mother is making breakfast in the kitchen, it smells delicious. Father is reading the newspaper in his comfy couch as usual. It makes Jing smile, it feels nice. Her smile quickly fades as she sees what's in the newspaper. The TV is turning on, the anchorman is saying there is a disease, and it's spreading fast. Suddenly there are walkers all over the place, her little sister is getting swarmed. Jing isn't aware of what is happening. She rushes towards her little sister, but sees that she became one of them...one of those things.

'Mom, help me! Leia is going crazy!'

She runs towards the kitchen and sees her mom dying, she got bitten too. With her final breath she says: ''Jing, run! Run as fast as you can...I love you.''

Jing opens her eyes, she starts crying. A couple of minutes later Shawn enters the barn. He looks at Jing's face smiling, until he realizes that she had been crying.

''Are you okay?'', he asks worried.

'Yeah...it's okay. I just...nevermind. Don't worry about it.'

Jing smiles back at him. However, her smile does not look very credible.

''Uhm...I plan to build a fence around the farm. I figured that only barbed wire won't hold back the walkers. Would you want to help us with that?''

'Ofcourse, I don't know about Sebastian, though.'

''Oh, he already started.''

Jing sees that Sebastian is gone.

'How long have I been sleeping?'

''A couple of hours, your friend said that I couldn't wake you because you actually have to rest.''

'I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute.'

''Great! Thank you.''

An excited Shawn leaves the barn. This gives Jing some time to think about her dream. You couldn't really call it a dream, but she never had one of those. It was a flashback of the outbreak and then her family suddenly gets ripped away from her. Jing decides not to think about it, and leaves the memory of the outbreak for what it is. As she exits the barn she sees Shawn and Sebastian working on the fence. Shawn offers her something to eat. She frowns as she sees the rotten banana.

''The banana doesn't look that healthy, but it will taste good.'', Shawn says smiling.

'Wow, this fence is progressing fast. How long have you been working on it?'

''Three to four hours, maybe.''

'You shouldn't be here, Jing.', Sebastian says while he is continueing to work on the fence.

''Why not? I'm fine really, you worry too much Sebastian.''

'No, I do not! You got shot yesterday.'

''Don't yell, do you want to attract walkers?'', an angry Jing whispers.

Jing walks away, when she suddenly hears Shawn screaming for help. She quickly turns around and sees him stuck under a tractor. She rushes towards Shawn and tries to pull him free. His screams remind her of her little sister, they are attracting nearby walkers and Sebastian who is on the driversseat of the tractor is getting pulled back by a walker. Jing has to think fast, or he will die. She grabs a nearby axe that they used for the wood to cut of the arms of the walker that is pulling back Sebastian. Shawn however, has been bitten in the neck by a walker. Sebastian brutally kills the walker that's on Shawn. Wyatt and Caroline rush to Shawn.

''Oh no, Shawn! Caroline get the supply kit!'', Wyatt desperatly yells.

He knows it's too late to save him. But he did not want to believe it.

'Dad, there is nothing we can do about this.', Caroline says crying.

''What happened here, Sebastian?'', Wyatt asks.

'Shawn asked me to move the tractor so we could work on the fence, but I lost control and Shawn got stuck under a wheel. He started screaming and...and that's when the walkers came. Jing tried to help him but then a walker got me too, so she had to choose.'

''Ofcourse, she would help you, over my son!''

'I am so sorry, sir. I...really am.', Jing says carefully.

''Just leave me. Get of my land, both of you.''

Jing and Sebastian are walking towards the gate that seperates the farm from the forest. When suddenly Sebastian stops.

'What is it, Sebastian?'

''They can't send us back into that shithole full of walkers, it will be our deaths.''

'Well, we can't do something about it. It's their farm.'

''No discussion about this Jing, I am going back. Your leg isn't even fully healed. That is my biggest concern right now.''

'Again, you worry too much.', Jing says while she is smiling.

Sebastian enters the house and asks Jing to stay outside. He sees Wyatt working in the kitchen.

''Why are you still here?'', Wyatt asks when he sees Sebastian standing in the opening of the door.

'We need to stay, Jing still needs to rest.'

''You killed my son! I can't have you here.''

'We didn't kill him, it was an accident. Look...if you want, I will leave. But that woman, she needs to stay, her leg has to heal. This was my fault, and my fault only. You can't blame her for not being able to save two men.'

Sebastian can see Wyatt doubting.

''She will probably want to go with you.'', Wyatt says.

'I will leave at night, she won't notice. Please just let her stay.'

''Okay, she can stay. But I want you gone by morning.''

Sebastian leaves the house. And takes Jing under his arm, smiling.

'And? Can we stay?', Jing asks.

''Yes, I fixed it.''

'I can't believe he would let us stay after what I did.', Jing sadly says while she is looking at the colorful leaves that are covering the ground.

Sebastian takes her by the chin, and lifts her head.

''You didn't do anything wrong. You just weren't able to save both of us. It is not a crime.''

'Why do I get the feeling that you are constantly trying to protect me? I don't need it, Sebastian I can take care of myself. I should have been able to save Shawn.'

''I am not trying to protect you, I'm just saying that this was not your fault.''

'Whatever, I am going to sleep. It is getting dark and I am tired.'

Jing is gently awakened by Caroline the next morning.

''Good morning. Did you sleep well?''

'Yes. I slept very well actually.'

''Good to hear. Are you attending Shawn's funeral later?''

'Will your dad mind?'

''No not at all, he actually asked me to get you.''

'Okay, I'll be there.'

Jing is walking to the tree where Shawn will be burried. As she is walking, she is trying to find Sebastian, but she doesn't see him.

'Wyatt, where is Sebastian?', a concerned Jing asks.

''He left.'', Wyatt says.

'What? But why?!'

''In order for you to stay, he had to leave. So he did.''

'Why would he leave for me?'

''It's pretty obvious...he loves you.'', Caroline adds to it.


End file.
